olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Swahili
Intro/Introduction - 14th June 2019 - 10:30 Lesson 1 # Mimi = I # Mimi ni Mtanzania = I am Tanzanian # Wewe ni Mholanzi = You (sg.) are Dutch # Wewe ni Mchina = You (sg.) are Chinese # Wewe ni Mkenya = You are Kenyan # Yeye ni Mmarekani = He is American Lesson 2 # Wamarekani = The Americans # Ninyi ni Wamarekani = You (pl.) are Americans # Wao ni Watanzania = They are Tanzanian # Wao ni Wachina = They are Chinese # Wao ni Wakenya = They are Kenyan # Sisi ni Waholanzi = We are Dutch # Ninyi nyote ni Waholanzi = You all are Dutch Lesson 3 # Emilian ni Mkenya = Emilian is Kenyan # Emilian ni nani? = Who is Emilian? # Jina langu ni Emilian = My name is Emilian # Rehema ni jina la Mkenya = Rehema is a Kenyan name # Jina lake ni Rehema = Her name is Rehema # Jina lako ni Juma = Your name is Juma Greetings - 14th June 2019 - 10:45 Lesson 1 # Asubuhi = The morning # usiku = a night # jioni = the evening # mchana = an afternoon # Habari za leo? = How is the day? # Habari ya leo? = How is today? Lesson 2 # Habari za nyumbani? = How is home? # Habari za asubuhi mama? = How is the morning mother? # Bibi ni Mtanzania = Grandmother is a Tanzanian # habari za mchana kaka? = Good afternoon brother? # Habari za jioni dada? = Good evening sister? # Habari za asubuhi baba? = Good morning father? # Karibu babu! = Welcome grandfather! Intro/Introduction - Swahili 2 - Friday 10th January 2020 Lesson 1 # Mimi = I # Mimi ni Mchina = I am Chinese # Mimi ni Mholanzi = I am Dutch # Wewe ni Mholanzi = You (sg.) are Dutch # Yeye ni Mkenya = He is Kenyan # Yeye ni Mtanzania = He is Tanzanian # Yeye ni Mmarekani = He is American Lesson 2 # Wamarekani = The Americans # Sisi ni Wakenya = We are Kenyan # Sisi ni Wachina = We are Chinese # Ninyi ni Watanzania = You (pl.) are Tanzanians # Wao ni Watanzania = They are Tanzanian # Wao ni Waholanzi = They are Dutch Lesson 3 # Emilian ni Mkenya = Emilian is Kenyan # Emilian ni nani? = Who is Emilian? # Jina langu ni Emilian = My name is Emilian # Jina lake ni Rehema = Her name is Rehema # Rehema ni jina la Mkenya = Rehema is a Kenyan name # Jina lako ni Juma = Your name is Juma Greetings - Friday 24th January 2020 Lesson 1 # Asubuhi = The morning # Jioni = The evening # Usiku = A night # Habari ya leo? = How is today? # Habari za mchana Rehema? = How is your afternoon Rehema? # Habari za mchana wako Rehema? = How is your afternoon Rehema? # Habari za usiku rehema? = How is the night Rehema? Lesson 2 # Bibi ni Mtanzania = Grandmother is a Tanzanian # Habari za mchana kaka? = Good afternoon brother? # Habari za jioni dada? = Good evening sister? # Habari za asubuhi baba? = Good morning father? # Habari za asubuhi mama? = How is the morning mother? # Habari za nyumbani? = How is home? # Karibu babu! = Welcome grandfather! Lesson 3 #Umeshindaje? = How have you been? #Mambo = Hello #Nzuri = Good #Salama = Peaceful #Poa = Cool #Umeamkaje? = How did you wake up? #Habari za kazi kaka? = How is work brother? Lesson 4 # Wamarekani hawajambo? = How are the Americans? # Hatujambo = We are fine # Mtanzania na mkenya = Tanzanian and Kenyan # Rehema hajambo = Rehema is fine # Ninyi hamjambo? = How are you all? # Sijambo = I am fine # Hujambo? = How are you? Greetings 2 - Tuesday 28th January 2020 Lesson 1 #Baadaye kaka = Later brother #Samahani kaka = Excuse me brother #Emilian tafadhali! = Emilian please! #Shikamoo = I respect you #Marahaba! = Thanks for your respect! #Hodi hodi! = Knock knock! #Pole dada = Sorry sister #Asante baba! = Thanks dad! Lesson 2 # Asubuhi njema kaka = Good morning brother # Tutaonana baadaye Emilian = See you later Emilian # Usiku mwema baba na mama = Have a good night mom and dad # Kwa heri kaka! = Goodbye brother! # Jioni njema Rehema = Have a good evening Rehema # Mchana mwema Rehema = Have a good afternoon Rehema # Jioni njema Esther = Have a good evening Esther # Siku njema Esther na Rashidi = Have a good dat Esther and Rashidi People Lesson 1 #Walimu = Teachers #Wanafunzi = Students #Wao ni wanaume wamarekani = They are American men #Wanawake = Women Lesson 2 # Wazuri = Fine # Mtu mkenya = A Kenyan person # Wapishi = Cooks # Yeye ni mwalimu mzuri! = He is a good teacher! # Watoto watanzania = Tanzanian children # Mwalimu mbaya = Bad teacher # Watu = People Lesson 3 # Mgeni = Guest # Baba ni msafiri = Dad is a traveler # Wakulima = Farmers # Wasafiri na watoto = Travelers and children # Waafrika = Africans # Wageni = Guests # Wewe ni Mwafrika? = Are you an African? Lesson 4 # Mtoto wako = Your child # Mpishi wetu ni mholanzi = Our cook is Dutch # Rafiki = A friend # Wageni wenu ni Wamarekani = Your guests are American # Baba si mtoto = Dad is not a child # Wake = His # Mtoto wangu = My child # Wazazi = Parents Lesson 5 # Saidi ni mzazi wangu = Saidi is my parent # Mdogo = Small # Wasafiri si wanene = The travelers are not fat # Mkubwa = Big # Wewe mzima? = How are you? # Wamarekani wachache = Few Americans # Mwalimu wetu ni mrefu = Our teacher is tall # Saidi na Asha ni watoto wadogo = Saidi and Asha are small children Lesson 6 # Seremala = Carpenter # Wao ni mafundi = They are craftsmen # Mama ni muuguzi = Mom is a nurse # Baba ni mhandisi = Father is an engineer Present - Wednesday 29th January 2020 Lesson 1 # Kuamka = To wake up # Kucheza = To play # Kulala = To sleep # Kutembea = To walk # Unapika = You cook # Ninapika = I am cooking # Unacheza = You play # Kupika na kusoma = To cook and to read Lesson 2 # Wanaamka asubuhi = They wake up in the morning # Ninafika! = I am arriving! # Kusoma na kuandika = To read and to write # Kwenda = To go # Anakimbia = She is running # Unaenda = You go # Ninapenda = I like # Mnafanya = You all are doing Lesson 3 # Mnarudi = You return # Unafikiri = You think # Kujibu = To answer # Tunajibu = We answer # Tunahitaji = We need # Kufikiri = To think # Kurudi = To return # Ninahitaji rafiki = I need a friend Lesson 4 # Sipendi kukimbia = I don't like running # Mnakuja = You come # Tunakuja = We come # Ninakuja = I come # Tunakunywa = We drink # Tena! = Again! # Wanakuja = They come # Sinywi = I don't drink Lesson 5 # Hajibu = She is not replying # Hupiki = You are not cooking # Sihitaji kupika = I don't need to cook # Siendi = I am not going # Halali nyumbani = She doesn't sleep at home # Hanywi = He does not drink # Leo huchezi = You are not playing today Lesson 6 #Wanafunzi wangu hawapendi kucheza = My students do not like to dance #Hamchezi na mimi = You don't play with me #Hamsomi na hampiki = You don't read and you don't cook #Hatupendi kukimbia! = We don't like to run! #Hamli usiku = You don't eat at night #Hawaji nyumbani leo = They are not coming home today #Watoto hawafiki? = Are the children not arriving? #Hatunywi asubuhi = We do not drink in the morning Chores Lesson 1 #Ninafua nguo = I wash clothes #Kufagia = To sweep #Unahitaji ufagio? = Do you need a broom? #Kufua nguo = To wash clothes #Tunafagia = We sweep #Unaenda kusafisha = You are going to clean #Jamila anafua nguo = Jamila is washing clothes #Jamila anafagia bafu = Jamila is sweeping the bathroom Lesson 2 # Anapika na sufuria = He cooks with a pot # Ninasafisha chumba = I clean the room # Wanafunzi wanafagia chumba = The students sweep the room # Unawasha moto mkubwa! = You light a big fire! # Faridi anaosha sufuria = Faridi is washing the metal pot # Wanaosha ndoo na sabuni = They wash the bucket with soap Lesson 3 # Tunafuta chumba = We are dusting a room # Ninafuta dirisha = I am wiping the window # Anafuta meza = He wipes the table # Ninyi mnafuta? = Are you wiping? # Kufuta = To erase M/Mi Nouns Lesson 1 #Mti mrefu = Tall tree #Mto mkubwa = Big river #Mlango wangu = My door #Mzigo mdogo = Small luggage #Ninapenda mchezo = I like the game #Ninapenda muziki = I like music #Muziki mzuri = Nice music #Mji wake ni mzuri = His town is nice #Mfuko wa Esther = Esther's bag Lesson 2 # Dada yangu ni mrefu = My sister is tall # Wanakula mizizi = They are eating roots # Mizizi yake = Its roots # Misikiti = Mosques # Misumari = Nails # Wamarekani wanaenda mkutanoni = Americans go to a meeting # Mikuki yao = Their spears # Misitu yetu = Our forests Lesson 3 # Mradi mkubwa = A big project # Mfereji wetu = Our canal # Mkeka mzuri = A nice mat # Mchoro mzuri = A nice diagram # Mnyororo mrefu = A long chain # Mtumbwi wangu = My canoe # Mpaka mrefu = Long boundary # Mkasi wangu = My pair of scissors Lesson 4 # Ninahitaji mche = I need a seedling # Wanapenda miti = They love trees # Mche wa mti = Tree seedling # Mmea = A plant # Miti yetu = Our trees # Mmea mzuri = A nice plant # Anahitaji mmea wake = He needs his plant Food Lesson 1 #Watanzania wanakula ugali = Tanzanians are eating ugali #Chipsi = Fries #Ninakula samaki = I am eating fish #Ninaomba = I ask for #Kuomba = To ask for Lesson 2 # Maparachichi na mkate tafadhali! = Avacados and bread please! # Karoti = Carrot # Maembe = Mangoes # Sisi tunakula pilipili hoho! = We eat green peppers! # Vitunguu saumu = Garlic Lesson 3 # Mbuzi = Goat #